Transparent conductors are known, and are used in a variety of applications such as displays, touch panels, and photovoltaic systems. The material most commonly used for transparent conductors is indium tin oxide (ITO).
Although ITO is acceptable as a transparent conductor in many applications, for some applications it may not be acceptable or optimal. In some cases, the ITO may be unable to provide a sufficiently high optical transparency and/or a sufficiently high electrical conductivity. In some cases, the tendency of indium ions in the ITO to migrate to adjacent structures may be undesirable. In some cases, the ITO may be subjected to a degree of flexing that may degrade electrical conductivity due to brittleness of the ITO. In some cases, the cost of the ITO may be undesirable or prohibitive, as a result of unstable supply and/or increased demand for indium.